


You'll Never Be Mine

by The_Sinner_In_Me



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner_In_Me/pseuds/The_Sinner_In_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan is heart-broken after finding out that Dave finally married Jo, but Dave will try to prove him that nothing will change between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Be Mine

"Please, leave, I don't.... I can't....". 

Dave hit the door with his fist and desperately shook the doorknob. 

"Al, please, let me in. We have to talk". 

"I really don't want to. Just leave". 

"I won't leave until you open the damn door and let me in". 

"No". 

"I'm going to knock it down, do you hear me?". 

Alan sighed and clenched his fists. His chest was heaving. 

"What difference would it make...?". 

"That's exactly the same thing I ask you. Al, let me in, please". 

Even though his guts were writhing agonizingly, Alan finally unlocked and opened the door. Dave was still standing there, his hands grabbing the frame tightly. 

"Al, I just..." 

Making a sudden movement, Alan took hold of Dave's left wrist and twisted his arm, raising and shaking his hand in front of his eyes, which made him gasp in pain. 

"This". 

The golden strip around Dave's ring finger sparkled in the dim of Alan's bedroom, threatening them like the edge of a sharp knife. 

"This is what makes a difference". 

Whimpering a little, Dave released his wrist from Alan's grip and frowned. 

"You told me to do what I thought it was the best thing. And that's exactly what I did". 

"Go to hell". 

Alan fought to push Dave out of his room, but Dave was determined to stay there. 

"You told me you would stand by me whatever my decision was". 

Alan didn't reply, of course. He knew that Dave was right. He remembered every word he said to comfort him that evening in Berlin, when his friend revealed him that Joanne was already planning their wedding. But Alan wasn't willing to admit his defeat. A painful mix of feelings was taking hold of him. 

"The fact that I'm married now doesn't change my feelings for you". 

Alan sat on the edge of his bed, holding his head in hands. Each time he gulped, he felt a painful lump in his throat, burning him, ripping him inside. Dave stepped forward and closed the door of the room behind his back. Now the only light they could see was the one provided by the street lighting, tenuously coming through the translucent curtains. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Dave asked, his voice trembling slightly. Biting his lip, Alan shook his head unconsciously. Letting out a muffled sound, something like a snort, Dave stomped with anger. 

"You know what I believe? You don't care about me being married to someone else. You only care about the fact that I got married before you". 

Alan felt a violent kick in his stomach. Dave was right. Fifty percent right. Of course, the fact that he was now legally tied to Joanne affected him somehow, in fact, more than what he imagined it would do. But very deep down into his heart, he couldn't help to feel jealous, and the worst part of all, on disadvantage. 

"I knew it". 

He raised up his gaze, and finally his red eyes met Dave's. It seemed to be that Dave was on the verge of tears as well. 

"Thanks for confirming me that I made the right decision". 

Before he could even turn around to leave, Alan rapidly stood up and grabbed Dave's arm. The guilt and the love he was feeling were breaking him inside. 

"I'm disgusting". 

"Al, no...". 

Dave squealed in anguish when he saw his friend kneeling at his feet. 

"I don't deserve you anyway". 

Kneeling by his side Dave cupped his face between his hands. 

"Stab me in my loins if you want but never, ever do this again, do you hear me?". 

Nodding, Alan sunk his face between the folds of Dave's shirt. 

"I'm sorry". 

Dave caressed his hair tenderly. 

"I'm sorry too". 

"You'll never be mine". 

Dave grabbed Alan's chin and forced him to look at his eyes. 

"I'm yours until my last day on Earth. No matter what. Whether if we are together or not, I will always love you". 

At that point Alan was extremely dazed and dizzy, so he just limited himself to nod once more in response. 

"I love you..." 

Dave repeated, brushing his lips on Alan's cheek. His warmth soothed him, comforted him, and utterly arose the fire inside of him that was almost dead until a moment ago. Soon their lips met in a spasm of desperation and need. They nibbled and licked each other's mouths between low whimpers, while their hands stroked every exposed inch of skin. Applying an extraordinary strength, Alan managed to take Dave in his arms, helped by the fact that his skinny legs were already wrapping his waist tightly, and threw him on his bed. Dave wriggled anxiously as his friend crawled on top of him, ripping his shirt open. His wet lips slid down kissing Dave's chest, making him shake with desperation. In a sudden rush of lust, Dave rolled over his friend and stripped him off completely: Alan didn't put up any resistance. His long cock swung tenderly over his belly, almost completely erected now. Unable to resist it, Dave shifted slightly backwards and bent over him, enough to be able to trap the wet tip between his lips. Alan bucked his hips, bouncing against the mattress and trying to reach even deeper into Dave's mouth. But Dave just kept on teasing him, poking here and there with his tongue, torturing him. 

"Stay still, or I could bite you". 

Finally, Alan smiled a little and nodded. 

"Sorry". 

Dave left the shaft and continued his way down to Alan's perineum, not without licking and sucking his balls one by one soft and lovingly before. With one saliva-soaked finger, he started to massage Alan's entrance, while with his tongue he kept on stimulating his sensitive area. Alan moaned and wriggled between the bedsheets, feeling the pleasure washing away his pain. All what he wanted was the assurance, the proof, that nothing had changed between them. He wanted to reafirm that Dave was still his, and that he still belonged to Dave. Dave slid his second finger inside of him and spread them tenderly, easing his way. 

"D-Do you think of me when you fuck her?", Alan cried out, feeling the blush invading his cheeks. 

"Every time". 

With a deep hum of satisfaction, Alan arched his back at the time that Dave slid another finger inside of him. 

"Does she please you better than I do?". Dave didn't respond right away. He continued stretching Alan's entrance, drooling at the sensation of his friend's body accepting one finger after the other with almost nule resistance. After a while, he finally removed his hand, making Alan gasp. 

"No one - he took off his wedding ring and left it on the bedside table - Absolutely no one pleases me as good as you do". 

Taking hold of his now painfully stiff erection, Dave started to rub Alan's entrance with his tip, drawing invisible circles around. 

"Just fuck me like you fuck her, please. Love me like you love her", Alan begged, a sudden sob making his whole body shiver. Dave slowly slid in just once. Alan arched his back and cried out loudly. 

"Please". 

Dave started to thrust in and out, pushing Alan's thighs against his chest. There was no way he could love him the same way he loved Joanne. If he loved his wife, what were actually his feelings towards his bandmate? A feeling that caused his blood to boil, his groin to flare, his heart to beat faster, his knees to shake every time they met... Alan's sharp teeth left a trace of small cuts on the skin of Dave's neck, after a rabid nibbling, pushing him back to the reality. Pounding harder against him, Dave forced his cock faster and deeper, making the bed shake and bump against the wall. They were both sweating profusely, completely possessed and mind lightened by the passion and the love. 

"I'm yours, Alan, always...". 

Squealing a bit, Alan pushed Dave off him and rolled over his body, straddling him. In a question of seconds he managed to align the throbbing shaft with his entrance once more, and slowly sunk in, taking it whole at once. Alan started to waggle his hips up and down, moaning sharply each time Dave rammed upwards to receive him. Soon his own cock started to ooze precum all over Dave's shaking belly, as he approached his orgasm. The sight of it made Dave almost choke with his own drool, and he couldn't help to reach out and grab Alan's shaft to start to jerk it frantically, following the rhythm of his bouncing. 

"Cum over me, please". 

It took Alan just a couple more of strokes and squeezes to erupt pleasurably, spilling his warm seed all over Dave's belly and chest. Seconds later, Dave reached his orgasm as well, in a mindblanking fury that numbed his limbs completely. Alan stood still, resisting Dave's throbs and the sudden stream of cum filling and flooding him, sighing relieved. He finally fell over his friend's rendered and sweaty body, and Dave immediatly wrapped his arms around him. His lips brushed Alan's ear, and between low whimpers, he whispered. 

"...you will always be mine...".


End file.
